schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Zürichsee
Der Zürichsee (zürichdeutsch Zürisee liegt südöstlich von Zürich in den Kantonen Zürich, St. Gallen und Schwyz. Der Hauptzufluss des Zürichsees ist die Linth. Die Linth entspringt im Tödi-Massiv im Kanton Glarus und fliesst nach einem künstlichen Umweg (Linthkorrektion von 1807 bis 1816) über den Walensee als Linthkanal bei Schmerikon in den See. Aus dem Zürichsee fliesst in der Stadt Zürich die Limmat. Als zweiter Seeabfluss wurde der Schanzengraben als notwendig erachtet, weshalb er 1830 anlässlich der Schleifung der Schanzen der Auffüllung entging. Geographie miniatur|links|Der Zürichsee 1885 auf einem Stich von J. J. Hofer, mit [[Greifensee (Gewässer)|Greifensee und Zugersee]] Der Zürichsee hat die Form einer Banane. Er ist bis Rapperswil rund 28 Kilometer lang, zusammen mit dem Obersee rund 42 Kilometer. An der breitesten Stelle zwischen Stäfa und Richterswil ist der See 3,85 Kilometer breit. Seine tiefste Stelle liegt bei 136 Metern zwischen Herrliberg und Oberrieden. Die Uferlänge beträgt 87,6 Kilometer.Quelle: Website der ZSG, Der See Der Zürichsee weist bei Rapperswil eine Verengung auf, gebildet durch die Halbinsel Hurden. Der durch den Seedamm von Rapperswil abgegrenzte Seeteil zwischen Rapperswil und Schmerikon wird Obersee genannt. Bei Tuggen in der Linthebene existierte bis ins Mittelalter als weiterer Seeteil der Tuggenersee. Er verlandete um 1550. Zwischen Rapperswil und Pfäffikon liegen zwei Inseln, die bewohnte Ufenau und die unbewohnte, unter Naturschutz stehende Lützelau. Das Inselchen Schönenwerd vor Richterswil ist die drittgrösste natürliche Insel im See. Entstanden ist der Zürichsee nach der letzten , als die Linth durch die des Linthgletschers gestaut wurde.Conrad Schindler: Zum Quartär des Linthgebiets. Beiträge zur geologischen Karte der Schweiz, Lieferung 169, 2004. Swisstopo Wabern BE. Terra plana ? Zeitschrift für Kultur, Geschichte, Tourismus und Wirtschaft. 3/2005, Sarganserländer Druck AG Mels. Denkmalpflege und Archäologie im Kanton St. Gallen 1997–2003, S. 340 ff. Geologie In geologischer Hinsicht liegt das westliche Ende des Zürichsees im Molassebecken des Schweizer Mittellandes. Das Becken wurde im Lauf des mit dem Abtragungsschutt der entstehenden Alpen aufgefüllt, wobei sich die in verschiedene Schichten unterteilen lassen. Ablagerungen unter marinen Bedingungen werden als Meeresmolasse, solche unter en Bedingungen als Süsswassermolasse bezeichnet. Von Bedeutung für das Gebiet von Zürich ist die Obere Süsswassermolasse, die in der Zeit vor etwa 16 bis 5 Millionen Jahren abgelagert wurde. Sie setzt sich aus einer Wechsellagerung von harten bänken und weichen schichten zusammen und tritt insbesondere am Uetliberg sowie an den Hügeln östlich der Stadt zutage. Durch eine Tiefenbohrung würde man im Untergrund von Zürich eine mehr als 1000 m mächtige Schicht von Molasseablagerungen finden, bevor man auf die Sedimente der stossen würde. Die entscheidende landschaftliche Überprägung erhielt die Region durch den Vorstoss des Rhein-Linth-Gletschers während der verschiedenen Eiszeiten. Durch den Gletscher wurden bereits existierende Talmulden vertieft und erweitert sowie neue Täler geschaffen. Das Limmattal und das Glattal sind mit n des Eiszeitalters sowie mit weiteren Sedimenten der Nacheiszeit aufgefüllt. Noch am deutlichsten sichtbar sind die Spuren der -Vergletscherung. Während des sogenannten Stadiums von Zürich (vor etwa 20'000 Jahren) entstand der Moränenwall, der den Zürichsee im Norden abschliesst. Er wird durch den Höhenrücken zwischen dem See und dem Sihltal, durch die Höhe beim Lindenhof in der Altstadt und durch das Burghölzli markiert, während das Sihltal den Schmelzwasserstrom am Rand des Gletschers aufnahm. Klima miniatur|links|Zürichsee, Blick nach Süden miniatur|Klimadiagramm von Zürich Der Zürichsee liegt im Bereich der . Prägend für das Klima sind einerseits die Winde aus westlichen Richtungen, die oft heranführen, andererseits die (Ost- oder Nordostwind), welche meist mit Hochdrucklagen verbunden ist, aber in allen Jahreszeiten kühlere Witterungsphasen bringt als im Mittel zu erwarten wären. Der in den Alpentälern und am Alpenrand wichtige zeigt im Normalfall keine speziellen klimatischen Auswirkungen. Die Jahresmitteltemperatur an der Messstation der MeteoSchweiz in Zürich (auf am Hang des Zürichbergs und damit 150 m über dem Niveau des Stadtzentrums gelegen) beträgt 8,5 °C, wobei im Januar mit −0.5 °C die kältesten und im Juli mit 17,6 °C die wärmsten Monatsmitteltemperaturen gemessen werden. Im Mittel sind hier 88 e und 26 e zu erwarten. e gibt es im Jahresmittel 30, während normalerweise drei e zu verzeichnen sind. Diese Werte sind relativ niedrig im Vergleich zu anderen Mittellandstationen, was sich aufgrund der Höhenlage der Station erklären lässt. Im Limmattal sind im Jahresmittel deutlich mehr Sommertage und Hitzetage zu erwarten. Die Messstation Zürich weist im Mittel 1482 Sonnenstunden pro Jahr auf. Die 1136 mm Niederschlag fallen über das ganze Jahr verteilt, wobei im Sommerhalbjahr und speziell während der drei Sommermonate aufgrund der Niederschläge höhere Mengen gemessen werden als im Winter. Das Klima ist, vor allem an der Goldküste von Zollikon über Küsnacht bis Meilen, so mild, dass in den Gärten (Tessiner Palmen) und Feigen wachsen. Geschichte miniatur|Zürichsee auf der Suworowkarte von 1799 miniatur|links|[[Holzsteg Rapperswil–Hurden, im Hintergrund Rapperswil und der Bachtel]] Der Zürichsee ist reich an Resten . Im Januar 1854 wurden bei Obermeilen erstmals Überreste von Pfahlbauten gefunden. Der See hatte damals einen sehr niedrigen Wasserstand, was Arbeiten auf dem sonst überfluteten Seegrund erlaubte.Quelle: Website Die Pfahlbauer, Medienmitteilung vom Februar 2004 Auch an anderen Orten fanden Siedlungen und Objekte: Neben zahlreichen anderen Pfahlbau-Dörfern die Funde der Horgener Kultur,archaeologie.zh.ch: Archäologische Rettungsgrabung Parkhaus Opéra: Regierungsrat erteilt grünes Licht für die Auswertung, Zugriff am 31. August 2010Die Horgener Kultur sowie im unteren Seebecken bei Zürich einen beim Grossen Hafner,Kantonsarchäologie Zürich, Tätigkeitsbericht 2003-2005 (Zürich-Riesbach) einer ehemals kleinen Insel. Die prähistorischen Fundstätten Zürich-Enge-Alpenquai, Grosser Hafner und Kleiner Hafner in Zürich, Meilen-Rorenhaab, Erlenbach-Winkel, Freienbach-Hurden-Rosshorn, Freienbach-Hurden-Seefeld, Rapperswil-Jona-Technikum, Seegubel und Wädenswil Vorder Au sind Teil des s .Website palafittes.org: Fundstellen Schweiz im UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe: Rapperswil-Jona/Hombrechtikon–Feldbach (Seegubel, CH-SG-01), Rapperswil-Jona-Technikum (CH-SG-02), Freienbach-Hurden-Rosshorn (CH-SZ-01) im Zusammenhang mit den prähistorischen und historischen Seequerungen, abgerufen am 15. Februar 2013Website UNESCO World Heritage Centre (27. Juni 2011), Pressemeldung [http://whc.unesco.org/en/news/774 Six new sites inscribed on UNESCO’s World Heritage List], abgerufen am 15. Februar 2013 Bereits um 1500 v. Chr. bestand eine Holzbrücke zwischen Rapperswil und Hurden. Taucher fanden im Jahr 2000 Pfahlreste und Anhäufungen von Quadersteinen sowie zahlreiche Einzelstücke wie Münzen und Waffen, die die Benutzer des Stegs verloren hatten. Nach der Eroberung durch die Römer um das Jahr 15 v. Chr. lag der Zürichsee im Grenzbereich der Raetia (Rätien) und Germania superior (Obergermanien). An seinen Ufern dienten die römischen vici Centum Prata (Kempraten) und Turicum (Zürich) als Knotenpunkte des Warenverkehrs über die Alpenroute. Der alten Holzbrücke nachempfunden wurde 2001 ein neuer Holzsteg errichtet, so dass der , via Pfäffikon SZ über den Etzelpass nach Einsiedeln, in seiner frühen Form begangen werden kann. Überlieferte winterliche Vereisungen miniatur|Seegfrörni 1880 vor [[Wollishofen am Zürichsee]] miniatur|Seegfrörni in Zürich 1891 Der Zürichsee war (entnommen aus einem Bericht eines Zürcher Seepolizisten) in den folgenden Jahren vollständig zugefroren: *1223, 1259, 1262 *1407, 1435, 1491 *1514, 1517, 1573 *1600, 1660, 1684, 1695 *1709, 1716, 1718, 1740, 1755, 1763, 1789 *1830, 1880, 1891, 1895 *1929, 1963Die Jahre 1223 bis 1963 (ausser 1435) wurden zitiert aus Bericht Seegfrörni Zürichsee 1963. Historische Seegfrörni Zürichsee (Aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011) Nach einer bei Dobras erwähnten Chronik fror der Zürichsee (ebenso wie der Bodensee) 1435 zu und die Enten flohen wegen der grossen Kälte nach Zürich hinein.erwähnt bei Werner Dobras: Seegfrörne. Die spannende Geschichte der Seegfrörnen von 875 bis heute. 2., veränderte Auflage. Stadler Verlagsgesellschaft, Konstanz 1992, ISBN 3-7977-0266-3, S. 10–11. Letztmals fror der See im harten Winter 1962/1963 zu, die Seegfrörni zog Hunderttausende auf die Eisfläche. Am 22. Januar 1963 wurde die Schifffahrt auf dem Zürichsee eingestellt. Am 24. Januar war der Zürichsee durchgehend mit Eis bedeckt. Die Eisfläche des Zürichsees wurde am 1. Februar 1963 um 12:00 Uhr für den Zutritt freigegeben, vom 20. bis 23. Februar wegen Wärmeeinbruchs gesperrt und vom 24. Februar bis 8. März 1963 erneut freigegeben. Am 8./9. Februar 1963 wurde für Eisschnellläufer die gereinigte Eisstrasse von Zürich nach Rapperswil freigegeben. Fliegende Händler verkauften an die Besucher des Sees. Die Eisdicke betrug am 1. Februar 1963 zwischen 10,5 und 13,5 cm und am 10. Februar 1963 25 cm. In der Nacht bildeten sich grosse Risse im Eis. Die Eispolizei bewachte den See. Ende März 1963 konnte die Schifffahrt wiederaufgenommen werden.Bericht Seegfrörni Zürichsee 1963. Historische Seegfrörni Zürichsee (Aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011)Protokoll der Zürcher Seegfrörni 1963 von Ulrich Gut, * 1922 (Aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011)Bilder vom zugefrorenen Zürisee 1963 (Aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011) Besiedlung und Bevölkerung Die Gesamtfläche des Zürichsees beträgt 88,17 km², wobei auf den Kanton Zürich 59,79 km², auf den Kanton Schwyz 17,46 km² und auf den Kanton St. Gallen 10,92 km² entfallen. Beide Ufer des Zürichsees sind praktisch lückenlos überbaut. Das rechte Ufer wird aufgrund seiner sonnigen Lage und der überdurchschnittlich einkommensstarken Bevölkerungsschicht als Goldküste bezeichnet, während das linke Ufer manchmal leicht abwertend Pfnüselküste genannt wird. Unmittelbar hinter den Zürichseegemeinden liegen die Hügel des Zimmerbergs (linkes Ufer) und des Pfannenstiels (rechtes Ufer). Insbesondere der Zimmerberg mit der Region Hirzel, im südlichsten Zipfel des Kantons Zürich, ist vergleichsweise dünn besiedelt. Abhängig davon, ob politische Gemeinden oder Ortschaften (Ortsteile) gezählt werden, grenzen an den Zürichsee und den Obersee 31 Ortschaften: Zum Kanton Zürich gehören 20 (alle am Zürichsee) und acht zum Kanton Schwyz, davon drei am Obersee, Pfäffikon und Hurden teilweise. Zwei der drei St. Galler Zürichsee-Gemeinden liegen vollständig am Obersee, wobei das Gemeindegebiet von Rapperswil-Jona mehrheitlich dem Obersee zuzuzählen ist. Zürich ist das wichtigste wirtschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Zentrum der Schweiz und damit der Zürichseeregion. 4,1 km² Gemeindegebiet der Gesamtfläche von 87,78 km² entfallen auf den Zürichsee. Die Zürich – die seit 1989 auch mit dem Bezirk Zürich deckungsgleich ist – zählt rund 371'000 Einwohner; in der Agglomeration, im so genannten «Millionen-Zürich», leben 1,08 Mio. Menschen. Die Metropolitanregion, die grosse Teile des östlichen und zentralen Schweizer Mittellandes umfasst, hat 1,68 Mio. Einwohner. Die bevölkerungsmässig kleinste Anrainerortschaft ist Hurden bei Pfäffikon mit 271 Einwohnern (Stand 2008). In den Anrainergemeinden des Zürichsees leben schätzungsweise 1,2 Mio. Menschen.Im Einzugsgebiet des Zürichsees inkl. Walensee leben 1'564'000 (Stand 2005). Quelle: Amt für Umwelt und Energie (AFU) des Kantons St. Gallen. Weitere historisch und kulturell bedeutsame Ortschaften sind u. a. die Rosenstadt Rapperswil, Pfäffikon, Wädenswil, Horgen, Thalwil, Stäfa und Meilen. (Auflistung unvollständig) Archäologische Funde aus dem Zürichsee, insbesondere Funde von einfachen und zweckmässigen Keramiken aus einer Ufersiedlung, sind namensgebend für die Horgener Kultur, eine liche Kulturepoche, die zwischen 3500 und 2800 v. Chr. bestand hatte und durch en und gekennzeichnet ist. Benannt ist die Kultur nach ihrem ersten Fundort, Horgen-Scheller am Zürichsee, weitere wichtige Fundstellen sind am Bodensee oder am . Bruppacher Thalwil.jpg|Thalwil (1794). Stich von Heinrich Brupbacher Bruppacher Horgen.jpg|Horgen (1794). Stich von H. Brupbacher Bruppacher Meilen.jpg|Meilen (1794). Stich von H. Brupbacher Bruppacher Zollikon.jpg|Zollikon (1794). Stich von H. Brupbacher Zentralbibliothek Zürich - Zürich vom See - 000008159.jpg|Dampfschiff auf dem Zürichsee (zwischen 1882 und 1886) Tourismus und Verkehr miniatur|Schaufelraddampfer «[[Stadt Rapperswil (Schiff)|Stadt Rapperswil»]] Anfänge des Schiffsverkehrs Die Anfänge des Schiffsverkehrs auf dem Zürichsee dürften bis zur frühest nachweisbaren Besiedlung seiner Ufer vor rund 6'000 Jahren zurückreichen. Historisch gesichert ist, nach Eroberung des von keltischen Helvetiern besiedelten Gebiets um 15 v. Chr., die Errichtung eines Zollpunkts beim Turicum (Zürich). Dieser sicherte auf der Wasserstrasse Walensee-Zürichsee den Handelsverkehr zwischen den respektive und Raetia. Der Wasserweg gewann im frühen Mittelalter zunehmend an Bedeutung, als wichtige Verbindung im internationalen Güterverkehr in Richtung Walensee und Bündnerpässe. Neben dem Transitverkehr entwickelte sich zunehmend auch der Pilgerverkehr nach Einsiedeln, und der See wurde von lokalen Händlern auf dem Weg zum Markt nach Zürich benutzt, darüber hinaus über die Limmat in den Rhein ( ). Warentransport heute Seine wichtige Rolle als Transportachse hat der See verloren. Noch immer werden aber schwere Massengüter auf dem Wasser transportiert. Die Ledischiff genannten Transportkähne können die Fracht von 50 Lastwagen laden. Jährlich werden noch 300’000 Tonnen Kies, Sand und Steine transportiert – in den 1970er Jahren war es noch mehr als drei Mal so viel gewesen. Die Kibag verfügt über mehrere Ladequais, unter anderem in der Stadt Zürich in Wollishofen. Tourismus auf dem Zürichsee miniatur|Insel Schönenwerd Der Rorschacher Bürger Franz Carl Caspar, Gründer der «Dampfschiffahrtsgesellschaft für den Bodensee und Rhein» war auch daran interessiert, auf dem Zürichsee und dem Walensee die fahrt einzuführen, zusammen mit dem Schaffhauser Johann Jakob Lämmlin als technischem Fachmann. Die beiden Pioniere gründeten am 19. März 1834 die Gesellschaft «Caspar und Lämmlin, Unternehmer der Dampfschifffahrt auf dem Zürcher- und Walensee». Bei der Maschinenfabrik William Fairbairn in Manchester bestellten sie den ersten Zürichseedampfer, die «Minerva», die am 19. Juli 1835 ihren Betrieb aufnahm.Quelle: Website Stadt Opfikon, Verkehr (ÖV) Aus dieser ersten touristischen Erschliessung des Zürichseegebiets entstand die heutige Zürichsee-Schiffahrtsgesellschaft (ZSG, seit 1957), deren Flotte aus insgesamt 17 Schiffen (Stand 2007) auf dem Zürichsee, dem Obersee und auf der durch die Stadt Zürich führenden Limmat den fahrplanmässigen, ganzjährigen Personenverkehr garantiert. Auf den Kursschiffen sind die üblichen ZVV-Zonenbilette gültig, dies schliesst auch den Personentransport bei der selbständig auftretenden ZSG-Limmatschifffahrt und der eigenständigen Zürichsee-Fähre Horgen–Meilen ein. Fährbetriebe miniatur|links|Zürichseefähre «Schwan» auf der Fahrt von Horgen nach Meilen Eine wichtige Querverbindung für den Personen- und motorisierten Verkehr sind die fünf n der Zürichsee-Fähre Horgen-Meilen AG von Horgen nach Meilen. Sie beförderten im Jahr 2007, üblicherweise im Zehnminutentakt, 2'247'348 Personen, 1'277'038 Personenwagen und 89'034 Lastwagen auf ihrer rund drei Kilometer langen Route. Weitere durchgängig Personen-Schiffe im regelmässigen Pendelbetrieb über den Zürichsee verkehren zwischen Richterswil, Wädenswil, Stäfa und Männedorf, weiter zwischen Thalwil, Erlenbach und Küsnacht, sowie unregelmässig zwischen Rapperswil und der Insel Ufenau. Die Rundfahrt der Stadtzürcher Limmatschiffe (Betreiberin ist die ZSG) führt auf der Limmat vom Landesmuseum aus bis zum Bürkliplatz und weiter nach Wollishofen und zum Zürichhorn. Zusätzlich wird mit den Limmatschiffen auch die Haltestelle Hafen Enge bedient. Eisenbahn- und Fahrzeugverkehr miniatur|hochkant=1.5|Eisenbahnfieber in Rapperswil (1859). Panoramabild aus der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts 1859 verkehrte die erste in Rapperswil, als Knotenpunkt der Bahnlinien von Rapperswil nach Rüti und von Rapperswil dem Obersee entlang nach Schmerikon. Über den Seedamm von Rapperswil führt seit 1878 die der SOB und die Strasse nach Pfäffikon SZ. Der legendäre fuhr eine Zeit lang von , , und die am Zürichsee entlang nach Zürich und weiter nach Basel, und . Die beiden Bahnlinien links und rechts des Zürichsees entstanden 1875 respektive 1894. Freizeit Bei schönem Wetter sind die Seepromenaden Ziel vieler Spaziergänger, besonders auf dem Gebiet der Stadt Zürich. In den Sommermonaten ist das Verkehrsaufkommen auf dem Zürichsee gross; Schwimmer, Taucher, private Wasserfahrzeuge und Kursschiffe müssen sich den Platz teilen. Im Kanton Zürich sind fast 12'000 Wasserfahrzeuge zugelassen: * ca. 5800 Motorschiffe * ca. 2100 Segelschiffe mit Motor * ca. 2200 Segelschiffe ohne Motor * ca. 1400 Ruderboote Tauchen Bei Tauchern ist der Zürichsee wegen seinen teilweise spektakulären Felswänden sehr bliebt.Quelle: Zürichsee, dive.steha.ch Vorwigend an der Goldküste gibt es zahlreiche hoch frequentierte Tauchplätze.Quelle: Zürichsee – Tauchplätze, Swiss Divers Viele eignen sich sowohl für Anfänger, als auch für erfahrene Taucher. Wirtschaft Weinbau Hauptartikel miniatur|Rebberg «Lattenberg» in Stäfa Der See und der Föhn im Herbst begünstigen das Anbaugebiet am Zürichsee. Rund um den See kann angebaut werden, zumeist die n , , , und . Stäfa am rechten Seeufer gilt mit 50 Hektaren als die grösste Weinbau-Gemeinde des Kantons Zürich, auch in Meilen und Herrliberg gibt es noch einige Rebberge. Am linken Seeufer steht auf der Halbinsel Au das Weinbaumuseum Au.Weinbaumuseum In Wädenswil befinden sich die Eidgenössische Forschungsanstalt für Obst-, Wein- und Gartenbau und die Hochschule Wädenswil, in der Winzer, Önologen und Kellermeister ausgebildet werden. Die Römer brachten den Wein vor rund 2000 Jahren über die Alpen nach Zürich und damit auch das Wissen über den Anbau. Funden zufolge haben bereits die Römer am Zürichseeufer Rebgärten bewirtschaftet. Bilder Golden Lake Zürich.jpg|Blick über Limmat und Zürichsee nach Süden Regenbogen Zürichsee.jpg|Gewitter über Wollishofen Zürichsee.jpg|Zürichsee mit Ufenau Swiss Rapperswil Susnset.jpg|Sonnenuntergang in Rapperswil miniatur|links|hochkant=3.5|Panorama von der Aussicht auf die [[Alpen vom Zürichsee aus. ]] Literatur * . * Albert Schoch: Beiträge zur Siedelungs- und Wirtschaftsgeographie des Zürichseegebietes. In: Jahresberichte der Geographisch-Ethnographischen Gesellschaft in Zürich. Band 17, 1916–1917. (Digitalisat) Weblinks * [http://www.nzz.ch/aktuell/zuerich/zuercher-seegfroerni-1963/seegfroerni-1.17957482 NZZ: Seegfrörni 1963 – Fotos, Filme, Erinnerungen] * Website der Stadt Zürich, Unterwasserarchäologie * Kriegsschiffe auf dem Zürichsee * Zürichsee (Zürich), Zürichsee (St. Gallen), Zürichsee (Schwyz) auf der Plattform ETHorama Einzelnachweise Kategorie:See im Kanton St. Gallen Kategorie:See im Kanton Schwyz Kategorie:See im Kanton Zürich